Specific Aims In response to new NIEHS guidelines, the newly renamed COEC has modified its focus to increase emphasis on programs broadly targeted to the community, public health professionals and policy makers. The overall goals of the COEC remain essentially the same and include development of effective programs and projects that translate Center research and inform target audiences about the causes and prevention of environmental disease. To achieve this goal, the COEC will maintain and strengthen relationships and act as an effective communication "conduit" between the Center and the surrounding community and it's decision makers. Collaborative, open communication with community leaders and elected representatives is critical for assessing the needs of their constituents and designing COEC programs and initiatives to effectively meet these needs. During the previous budget period, the COEC succeeded in promoting the Center as a source of accurate, relevant and understandable information about environmental exposures and disease prevention. New community-based projects are made possible by the extensive collaborations, discussed in the Progress Report, that have been cultivated over the past 10 years with various local community groups, grass-roots organizations, state agencies and policy makers. To accomplish these goals, the COEC will perform the following Specific Aims: 1. Development and maintenance of educational programs that encourage and support careers in EHS and public health. 2. Development of programs and projects that respond to community needs and translate center research to lay audiences and policy makers. 3. Facilitation of center research through educational outreach to study populations.